Different
by THEBOSS101
Summary: Ben already has to live up to high exception's but now he relives he is different and loves the wrong person. Not good at summary's r&r enjoy. It start's lovely but it get's deeper.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy r&r. Benjamin is butch and buttercup's son ad bailey is also there child she is there daughter. My oc's. I will make another version in Ryan pov. I don't own butch or buttercup.

(Ben's pov)

I sat in a forest far off from my house. I can't believe with all the manly things I have done seen and even completed I am gay. I have for the longest denied it and even tried to convince my self,It was all in my head but in my heart I know I am. I don't want to be but I am. I know being gay is like being a murderer in this world to most people. I will probably be public enemy one. They will blame all my evil activity on me being different. How do I tell my family,my friends and mostly my dad. I know he's a part of my family but he always fount some reason to make me feel less then my sister and this is going to be like telling him I am nothing.

''Hey ben.'' I hear a angle like voice. I turn to see my friend Ryan he is the cutest thing in the world if only I was a girl I could tell him.

''Hey ryan.'' I said nervously every time I talk to him. I get real nervous because I really want to tell him how I feel and I think one day it might just slip out.

''What are you doing out here?'' he asked concerted I look away I just can't look at him his beautiful face. his eye's a light blue, his hair dyed to the perfect gray, his voice deep yet gentle he is prefect.

''nothing.'' I lie to him he smiles and comes to sit with me. He turn's to me and grabs my face so I look into his eye's.

''I know when your lying.'' he say's smirking I know he knows but I also know I can't tell him because I know he will hate me. see what happens when I am nervous.

''I said nothing it doesn't matter.'' I said pulling my head away from him. I can't tell him I am gay and I defiantly can't tell him I like him because he has had like 12 girlfriend and everyone says he likes my sister.

''It does matter just tell m-''

''I said no you cant do anything about it you'll hate me and think I am disgusting.'' I say crying a little. oh god I am crying in front of him! He must be laughing inside.

''Tell me please I promise I won't think that of you.'' he say's putting his hand on my shoulder. I just don't know I guess I have got to tell him some time.

''Ryan I-I-I am gay. I know you think that's nast-'' I was cut off by a pair of soft yet farm lip's rub press against my lips at first I open my eye's wide but soon I melt into the kiss. After about 1 minute the kiss is over and the other pair of lips pull back.

''Ben I don't think your nasty baby I think you beautiful I just was to scared to tell you.'' Ryan say's looking a little scared he blushes and I blush too. We turn away from each other trying to hid our blushes.

''Well umm what do we do now?'' I ask as my blush fades.

''I guess we tell our parent's.'' he say's grabbing my hand I fly us to his house first.

''I guess this is it.'' he say's giggling he still is holding my hand. We walk to his door I get nervous so I stop walking and just stand there until he tug's me in his house. We walk in the kitchen to see his dad reading the paper at the table and his mom washing the dishes he looks at me smiling trying to keep his confidence for me.

''Mom, Dad I have to tell you something.'' Ryan announces They turn to us.

''Well tell us.'' His dad say's smirking looking up from his paper.

''Mom dad well I am gay and me and Benjamin are in love.'' He says pulling me tight

''What you're only 14 how would you know who you love!'' his dad's yell's angry.

''When I told you I love Lisa you agreed, what's the difference?'' He yelled back I was just standing there holding his hand gripping it tight.

''All he wants from you is probably to blow you up or to kill you we all know he is bad.'' his dad say's he kinda has a point I am bad me and my cousins mad a group called the killem group and we killed a lot of people. But I do love Ryan.

''No he doesn't he loves me and I love him and you don't have to like it.'' He say's calmly he turn's and pull's me into a kiss. I melt into it.

''You know you have always been a rebel! But this this is too much Get out until your not gay anymore!'; he scream's at ryan. Oh man I didn't think all this would happen this to much.

''Fine come on babe.'' he say's pulling me out the door once we get outside I start to fly to my house. Oh my god I hope my dad doesn't flip on me. After a while get to my house. I open the door my dad was the only one in the room great now I can talk to him alone yay not.

''Dad I have something you.'' I say he turn's to me and ryan.

What?'' he asked turning and looking from his paper.

''Dad I am gay and dating ryan.'' I say I hope he won't flip

''okay.'' He say's looking at his paper

''But dad i- wait did you say okay'' I Ask him .He can' be okay with this.

''Yeah I really don't care who you date.'' he say's looking back at his paper. Me and Ryan look at each other. Then my mom comes in with bags from the grocery store.

''Mom I am gay.'' she look's at me then she shrug's.

''Okay good for you.'' She say's and start's taking the bag's to the kitchen. I follow her to the kitchen and Ryan follows.

'' you don't care?'' I ask I can't believe my dad doesn't care but my mom has to.

''not really I mean I mean as long as you like them I mean I can't tell you who to date.'' I am amazed. I mean I guess if they are cool with it that's cool at least they still love me. I expecting something though but okay.

''Hey family.'' I hear my sister say she has to care. I see her come into the kitchen. I walk to her.

''Hey sis I am gay and dating Ryan.'' I say mocking I can't wait to dominate her when she trows insult's

''I don't care.'' she say's grabbing a soda and walking out I stand there twitching why doesn't anyone care.

''What why doesn't anyone care at all.'' I say Ryan kisses me again.

''Babe your lucky you family still loves you.'' he say's I giggle and blush

''You know you never asked me out.'' I say teasing him he laugh and walk's to me and grabs my face he smiles lightly.

''Okay well Benjamin will you go out with me yum yum's.'' he say's I giggle.

''I don't know.'' i say teasing him. He giggles at me.

''Please.'' he say's giving me puppy eye's I giggle.

''Okay but only if you stop calling me yum yum's.'' I say he laugh's

''oh but I like that name.'' He say's pouting playfully I laugh.

''I don't.'' I say walking away He laugh's

''Okay princess.'' I grunt he laugh's. how many of these thing's does he have?

''Really okay it's either yum yum's or princess pick one.'' he say's looking serous I row my head back then back up and look in his eye's.

''Okay you can call me yum yum's.'' At least that's better then princess.

''Hey where are you going to stay tonight?'' he looks at the sky I hate to remind him of what his parent's said but I want to know where he will be.

''I don't know all.'' he replies sad and confused

''How about you stay here until your mom and dad accept you.'' he looks at me and smile sadly.

''I wish I could but do you think your parent's will go for that.''

''We will only know if we ask them.'' I said grabbing his hand's and pulling him into the living room where my mom and dad are watching football with my sister.

''Mom can Ryan stay here until his parent's stop hating him?'' I ask I guess that was kinda rude it came out wrong first Ryan got angry then he just nodded his head and smiled.

''Sure.'' my mom say's looking at me then back at the tv I am still holding ryan's hand and I drag him up the stair's.


	2. Just a dream?

Okay I fount that to be boring so I made another chapter I just can't make a one shot because I just can't. lol anyway

beep beep

a noise wakes my up I shot out of my bed and look to the side of it and see my alarm clock shaped like a book (my aunt blossom gift to me for my 10th birthday.) it was all a dream. I lay back down the alarm clock still beeping I lay there for about 18 more beeps after that it stop's I turn to the calender and see it is Monday so I better get ready for school.

I run to the bathroom and knock on the door. No voice so I figure no one is in there I walk in and look in the mirror. No wonder he doesn't like me. My eye's are a blind of my mom and dad's it's kinda like mixing a 5 pound cheese burger and a 50 liter soda it may sound good but it's horrid. Also my hair is slightly long a little on my back I got it from my aunt and uncle. And I am a tanish white cream color skin it looks like smashed make up and it grosses me out. Well enough of looking at my ugly skin and flaws I better get ready.

-after getting dressed-

I put on a dark green lone sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans and a pair of boot's I run down the stair's and into the kitchen my sister bailey is arguing with my dad and my mom is sitting at the table watching. I shake my head and my mom turns to me I go sit next to her tuning out my dad and sister. ''hey baby.'' she say's to me in a sweet voice. Me being the mamma's boy loves her voice I love everything about my mom now my dad is not really a person I ''like'' he is spoiled my sister she is a selfish rude dumb girl she is 3 years older then me and doesn't want to go to college she spent her whole life getting everything she wants with a snap of her fingers my dad always bows down. I hate him he treat's my mom bad he always ignores her and he leaves with telling her. When we were little he always worked so my mom had to do everything cook clean take us to school and pick us up she put us down for naps even when I was too little to got to school she had to watch me and she worked at home but with two kids that had to be hard and every time my mom tried to talk to him about it he said'' not today buttercup'' or ''I am too tried for this.'' and walk away after a while she just let it go. now that we are older he stopped working as much but he still doesn't spend time with my mom and she always seems so unhappy even though she smiles she looks so unhappy.

''Ben Ben!'' I hear a voice scream at me bringing me out of my thoughts I turn to see my bratty sister bailey.'' what.'' I say she looks at my dad he walks over to me and sits In the chair between me and my mom.''Don't talk to your sister like that.'' my dad say's my mom looks at me and then turns to my dad. ''he didn't say anything wrong.'' she says to him he sigh's and then turns to her my sister the sigh's ''can I talk to my son please buttercup.' he say's just being mean she gets up and walks away. Bailey walks outside and I follow my dad watches.

Once we get out side we start walking next to her I look like a 2 year old I am super short about 5'3 and bailey is about 5'6 well I guess she is not that much taller. ''Why is mom such a drama queen?'' she say's quietly I turn my head to her but keep walking. ''maybe if our dad was a better husband and father she would be happier.'' I point out bailey stop's and looks at me surprised.. ''he is a great husband and a awesome father.'' she say's I chuckle. ''well I hate him and your a spoiled little brat I wouldn't say he did a great job.'' I point out and I smirk in m victory of being right. ''umm no if mom didn't always make him look like the bad guy then you would love him and if she didn't always hate me what he does mice for me wouldn't look so magical.'' she says using the same smirk. ''Okay let me put this into prospective for you since you aren't very smart if I had a genie I would wish our dad died a slow painful death today then I would wish my mom had a better husband lastly I would wish you had to watch him die and my mom didn't care.'' I say she get's mad and begins to walkaway fast up a pair of school stair's oh wow that was fast. I walk to the stair's oh god another day of this crap.

-that's all folk's.

Okay I know that was a bad place to stop but the next chapter is in the school any way r&r enjoy.


End file.
